


Lie to me (I like them pretty and white)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Embedded Images, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fact number one: Only true mates can have kids together.Fact number two: Peter had a mate, who was pregnant with twins when he died in the fire.When Stiles tells him he’s pregnant, he... well, it doesn't really go according to plan.Stiles wakes up in the hospital. He’s alone, a packed overnight bag beside him brought by his dad probably... and he doesn’t really have a reason to stay, so he grabs it and runs./look at end notes for TWs/





	1. how we broke

Not many people know, but John wasn’t Stiles’ biological father. People tend to forget - the Stilinskis were adored and well respected, and no one seemed to remember the pregnant runaway Mrs Stilinski used to be, back when she was just Claudia.  
There’s something almost poetic about it, if a bit sad, I guess.  
Stiles never thought he’d suffer the same fate - he is a guy, after all.

  
And yet...  
And yet.  
  
On the day he confesses his pregnancy to Peter, he’s a jittery, shaking mess. He’s taken one too many pregnancy tests after a not too subtle “do make sure you eat enough red meat” from Deaton. To his questioning motion, he then continued graciously “werewolf offsprings generally need a stronger sustenance, Stiles”.

  
He’s never been more frightened, not even when he faced that river demon last month.  
Oh my god, he has faced a river demon whilst pregnant!  
He’s an awful parent - the worst parent there is.

  
Maybe not as bad as Isaac’s dad, but a close second. He can never endanger their baby again - not that he thinks Peter will let him.  
And Peter... Peter will be so happy. He’s been aching for a pack, a real family, and now, after two years filled with feverish whispers of love, stolen kisses after each snarky comment, and steadily building their relationship despite what anyone might think of it...  
Stiles can finally give him what he really wants. What they both want.  
  
Although he is a bit nervous about telling Peter, he’s not worried about his reaction. He’s mostly questioning his ability to care for their baby on the long run.  
He’s only twenty years old!  
  
He’s so goddamned lucky he has Peter. He will - without a doubt - know what to do.  


Somehow along the line, Peter became the most important person in his life. They fit together so well, all broken pieces and hard edges.

“I don’t want to be like you” he said once, so long ago, but he already was - even back then. 

 _Lie._ Peter had hissed in answer, and Stiles could only thank the man's insanity that he didn’t figure out the real reason why his heart skipped a beat or why the hitch in his breathing.

 

 

“My darling boy” Peter says, and the moment he opens the door, he also opens his arms for Stiles. He’s so tactile and soft with him, that Stiles gets breathless straight away. He tries to fill his lungs with Peter’s scent - a scent he now associates with  _safety, home, contentment_ \- and presses a kiss onto the man’s collarbone.

“Hi” Stiles smiles brightly at him and gives him another nuzzle.

“Hello” Peter closes the door, and guides them to the ridiculously soft suede sofa in his living room. “I have to admit, there’s something very pleasing about you walking through my apartment door already covered in my scent.”

 

Stiles looks up in surprise. As far as he knows, he didn’t do anything out of the ordinary today. He spent the night home yesterday, freaking out and trying pregnancy tests, so if anything, he thought Peter would smell all the stress and worry on him. So unless their scent already mingled... no, wait.

 

“I may be wearing your underwear” he says quietly, with head bent down in submission. They play this game a little bit too often, and Peter sitting there, so closely, with his legs apart is enough to make him all kinds of distracted.

“Are you now?” Peter hums, like it’s not a big deal, like it’s an everyday occurrence and he’s not a bit turned on by it.

_I must say, those tight dress pants are really proving that hypothesis wrong right about now._

 

“I have something to tell you” he says then quickly, before Peter could decide to use his ability to turn Stiles’ muscles into jelly within five seconds with his tongue.

“Surely it can wait” Peter breathes, and god, he sounds wrecked, or more like he wants to wreck Stiles and no. No.

He’s not getting sidetracked again.

“This is important!” He yelps as he feels Peter’s hand on his inner thigh. “Goddamnit Peter, just let me say it!”

“If I must” Peter sighs dramatically, but Stiles knows him. He knows that the sparkle in his eyes means he can tell him anything, and they’d solve it together. He anchors himself in his love for Peter, and says it.

“I’m pregnant” as the words leave his lips, he instantly feels Peter’s hands freeze on him.

 

“Run that by me again, Stiles?” Oh no, this is not good. Peter was always calling him nicknames in private, he must be very shocked.

“I’m pregnant, Peter” he keeps it simple, short. They’ll have time to talk out all the details and plans. No doubt by the end of this week Stiles would have detailed charts and presentations on this, and Peter would sit with him to go over them all - complaining about it the whole time, of course. Because that’s the kind of person he is. Can't let anyone think he is actually _nice._

 

“No, you’re not.” Peter exclaims with such force, such finality. He has an air of authority around him that compels Stiles to devote all his attention to what he has to say. Even if it’s total bullshit. “If you wanted to tell me that you can lie to werewolves proficiently, I already suspected that for a while. There’s no need for tasteless pranks.” With that, he turns to get away from him, the earlier intimacy gone.

 

“Peter. Peter, I’m not joking. I am pregnant, you know, knocked up, up the duff” Stiles clarifies weakly, trying to get the point across to his emotionally constipated boyfriend.

Peter stills in the doorway. His claws are peeking out, and his eyes burn electric blue as he hisses out.

 

“And tell me, Stiles. Did you wail while he fucked you? Did you like fucking your mate on the side? You should’ve had the spine to leave me first!”

 

“Wait! No! You know damn well you were my first and only!” Tears are stinging his eyes, but Stiles can’t let Peter see him cry. The man’s accusations hurt, but the thought that Peter didn't have trust in them is worse.

He had never thought Peter would question their relationship like that.

“You are my mate!” Stiles shouts, this time in anger. The room seems to cool a good few temperatures as he awaits Peter's reply. He really doesn't want to fight, not about this, not with Peter.

 

“Sebastian was my mate” comes the answer, calm and collected. Peter looks into his eyes, but they're missing their usual warmth – they look murderous. “Sebastian was my mate” he repeats himself again. “Do you want to know what you are? Nothing. A distraction, a mediocre fuck” Peter's tone is light as he looks Stiles over. “I should kill you for trying to fool me like that.”

 

Peter pushes him up to the wall then, cages him with his body, and Stiles feels lost in the havoc of all the emotions he's feeling right now.

He's... He's scared.

For the first time in his life, he's scared, scratch that, terrified of the man he loves.

 

“But you love me” Stiles whines with the last of his conviction, holding onto the little bit of hope that's left in him. Peter's chuckle, that has no happiness, no feeling behind it is what takes it away.

“Do I now? Even if it was my child in you, I still wouldn't want you” Peter whispers in his ear softly, and then in a hard contrast, he shoves him down to the floor. “Don't get blood on my carpet on your way out”

 

His journey home is very fuzzy after that. His head still bleeds heavily, but that's nothing compared to the gaping hole inside his chest. He's alone. Pregnant, and alone. He could come up with three different plans to prove Peter they're true mates, but...

“Even if it was my child in you, I still wouldn't want you” rings in his ear, loud, clear and cruel.

 

Is it possible to still want the best for somebody after they crushed your heart?

He puts his phone on his nightstand, and walks to his father's bath. He's not weak.

He's not.

 

He won't hurt himself or his child out of pure spite – if Peter doesn't believe him, he'll miss out on him, on _them._

He can love their child enough for two, and he will.

 

-

 

He wakes up in the hospital – he must have fallen asleep in the tub. God, if his dad found him, he must be freaking out. He looks around the room when he feels like he can do so without falling out of it. He's alone – and it really shouldn't surprise him as much as it does. He's not that close to anyone in Beacon Hills anymore, most of his friends could never accept his relationship with Peter.

 

There's a packed overnight bag next to his bed, and as he looks it through he finds a few sets of clothes in there, toiletries, money, and his wallet.

His father probably didn't mean it the way it looks, but it's the perfect runaway package. Not big enough to raise suspicion, but just enough to last a few days. He gets out of bed slowly, thanks the god he doesn't believe in that he's not connected to anything else but an IV and changes into his clothes. He takes off the bandage of his head, and while it still hurts a bit, he's just glad he doesn't feel the weight of it anymore.

 

He doesn't need the reminder.

 

He empties his regular card using all three cash points inside the hospital. By the end of it, he has two thousand in cash, but he knows he has to be smart with it. His father doesn't have access to his savings account anymore, but he should at least move that money just in case.

 

Walking out of the hospital he sees Derek's car. His heart actually beats a little bit faster thinking the man is here to see him.

There's this voice in his head saying that he should steal his car so he can't come after him right away, but that's one of the things he has left of his family, and Stiles doesn't want to take it from him.

 

So he finds an ugly red Honda, and tries not to think of the fact that he's skipping town with a stolen car.

 

His eyes are wet as he drives past the “you are now leaving Beacon Hills” sign, but he just carries on.

He's driving for hours when he finally decides to dump the car somewhere near the outskirts of Nevada, and gets on a bus to a shitty, small town on the far side of the state. The bus drive takes seven hours, and he sleeps through most of it. As soon as he gets to Utah, he's mostly just glad to be in a different time zone – it feels like proof that he's made it quite far. His anxiety keeps nagging him to put more distance between himself and P... and the pack, so he steals another car, makes it all the way to Denver, but he's never been a hipster, so he just takes the earliest train to Nebraska. He's always liked the song, anyway.

  
By the time he calms down, he’s sitting in a beat-up motel, under a fake name. It's a bit too far – more like a bit too dramatic – to turn back, so he doesn't.

 


	2. how I shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said two chapters, but I really wanted to update quickly! The positive comments blew me away, thank you so much.

Stiles knows he can’t be in radio silence for long. His dad will move mountains to find him, and the first rock he will lift to get to him will be Peter. He really can’t deal with that right now. What would Peter even say? After two years of dating he must care enough if Stiles lives or not... but then again, who shoves a pregnant person to the floor?

Peter’s jealousy has always been a problem for them, because he’s a possessive bastard, but he’s never been violent before.

Offending everybody around Stiles, so nobody would want to hang out with him, yes. Threatening people passing them on the street just because they looked at Stiles ‘inappropriately’, sure. 

But this?

 

Stiles knows he wants nothing to do with this Peter Hale. He also knows that as a parent, until their child gets old enough to decide on their own, it’s his call.

The way things look now, even if Peter comes back running, Stiles won’t let him come near their baby.

Maybe his accusations were false, but that doesn’t make his actions right.

Stiles sits down on the bed, his hand stroking his belly soothingly. It should be Peter doing this, looking after them. That should be his job, right?

Big bad wolf providing for his family?

 

He feels the tears coming on again, and this time, he let’s go.

There’s no one to watch him be weak now.

 

 

-

 

The next day finds Stiles in the same clothes, sleeping on top of the covers on a bed that smells like moths. 

Peter would hate it here - and that thought puts a little smile on his face. He imagines, that in a different life maybe Peter would be here now, complaining and moaning how no child of his will stay in a place like this ever again. 

 

He said the same about Stiles all the time. Not the child part, obviously, but...

Stiles remembers when the pack had to stay in a motel overnight a couple of months ago, Peter had driven the two of them an additional hour just to find a hotel where they had suites.

He got honest to God offended when Stiles tried to meet him in the middle and find them a three-star hotel closer. He wouldn’t stand for it, and they ended up in a ridiculously beautiful hotel with marble bathroom.

 

(They fucked in the jacuzzi the next morning, and Stiles smiled all the way back to Beacon Hills.)

 

Stiles teased him mercilessly about it for so long! He kept on long enough to make Peter confess.

“I don’t particularly want you to sleep anywhere like that if I can help it. You deserve so much more than that, darling.”

Damn it, he was so fucking happy.

What happened to them?

 

Maybe Peter just stopped caring about him like that. It would be understandable, they’ve never been on the same level. Maybe intellectually, but not really in any other aspect.

And you know what, he can respect that. It’s cool, Stiles is an adult, he can handle it.

So maybe his boyfriend doesn’t love him anymore, but he’ll never forgive Peter for putting their child in danger like that. Maybe he was unaware that it’s his, but it’s a baby notwithstanding.

 

 

He left his phone in the hospital, and to be honest, it’s better this way. Cliché or not, he doesn’t trust himself if he gets a phone call from his father.

He needs to get a shitty, used laptop, run a VPN on it, then connect through at least three separate proxy sites before he can safely contact his dad.

He’s not paranoid.

He’s not!

 

It’s just that he knows that if their roles were reversed, he wouldn’t care about his father’s privacy, he’d track him down regardless of what the man wants.

 

He manages the trip to the store without any incidents, but that doesn’t stop him from looking around every corner suspiciously. He knows he’s being ridiculous, it’s not like he’ll find Derek lurking around some dead-end street in Nebraska (although it does sound like something he would do). The pack must have realised he’s gone by now. Somebody surely went to Peter.

God, they probably all know why.

 

He’s not stupid, knows they’ll come for him. He has to be prepared for that.

They can’t make him come home, not even Peter, although he’d like the company. If Scott or Derek would offer to stay, he might not turn them down.

 

 

He sets his new laptop up without much of a hassle. He doesn’t have everything worked out yet, but he’s sure he’ll be able to find enough sketchy online jobs to keep them afloat.

He has ten thousand in his savings account, but using it would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

 

It was a birthday present from Peter last year.

“For emergencies” he said.

“I need you to be safe” he confessed, and Stiles’ resolve melted with the haunted look in Peter’s eyes. He felt like the most important thing, and he believed that, because Peter believed that too.

 

So much for that.

 

-

 

 

from: stilesstilinski@gmail.com

to: sheriff@beaconcounty.com

 

Dad,

 

Please don't be mad.

Okay, maybe that's not the best way to start this email, is it?

You never look at your emails anyway, so I guess Hi Sarah! Can you please show this to my dad? I hope the grandkids are doing okay. If you could not read the rest of this disgustingly emotional mess, that would be amazing. Thanks!

 

So. Dad.

 

I left on my own terms, so you can call off the hounds. A hound. Just Jordan.

And I guess the rest of the pack.

 

I'm okay – really. I just need some space to breathe.

 

Peter and I broke up. I know, awful teen drama, no need to run away and all that. You probably already threatened him, but if you haven't, please don't!

Yes, it was his decision, but I'd rather be alone than be with someone that doesn't love me anymore.

 

There's no way to break this gently, so

You're gonna be a granddad!

Congratulations!

Or I guess you should be saying congratulations to me.

I'm okay. We're okay. Yes, I'll get in touch if I need anything. No, I don't know when I'm coming home. Yes, of course I know I can count on you.

 

Love you lots,

Your idiot son,

Stiles

 

 

-

 

 

from: stilesstilinski@gmail.com

to: iloveallisonargent@gmail.com

 

Hey Scotty,

 

Dude, I already miss you like crazy. I'm sorry I couldn't go see you yesterday afternoon like planned – gaming time is sacred, we'll work something out for long distance.

Can you look after my dad for me? I'm gonna have my hands a little full for a while, so I could really use your help with that, man.

 

Maybe we could skype? I can't imagine getting a huge pregnant belly and not be able to show my alpha!

Please don't kill Peter. It's 100% okay to stop loving somebody. You know that.

 

We've never been like the amazing love story of Scott&Allison, so I guess that might have been long overdue.

I'm really fucking excited to become a dad! And obviously, you'll be the best uncle there ever was!

I guess your only competition is Derek?

I'll be emailing him next. I'm kind of trying to get it all out of the way.

 

Should I contact Peter? Is he still alive? Do let me know, I don't want to do any unnecessary ugly crying if I don't have to.

 

Love you man,

Stiles

 

–

 

from: sheriff@beaconcounty.com

to: stilesstilinski@gmail.com

 

Stiles, where are you?

We can do this together, come home son.

 

 

-

 

from: stilesstilinski@gmail.com

to: hale.derek@nyu.edu

 

Derek,

 

I keep looking around, expecting you to be lurking somewhere, man. I guess old habits die hard, huh?

So. You're gonna be an uncle! Congratulations! I'm hoping the baby won't inherit the scary Hale eyebrows, that would suck. Not like you aren’t all unfairly gorgeous.

 

Peter didn't believe me when I told him it's his baby. It is. I've never had sex with anyone but him. TMI, right? Sorry.

I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this when I haven't told Scotty or my dad... but I trust you. You and me, we’ve always been at each other’s throats, but I know you have my back.

Fuck, I’m sorry, I know these type of conversations make you really uncomfortable. You’re gonna write me like a single sentence as a reply, aren’t you?

 

Also, just wanted to let you know that we could skype if you want. I’m not gonna disappear on you.

You can watch me judgingly while I eat ice cream in my PJ's at three in the afternoon (just like old times, when you stayed at mine).

 

I don't want to see him.

Please don't make me see him.

 

The ex-in law you never wanted,

Stiles

 

-

 

from: stilesstilinski@gmail.com

to: lydiamartin@info.com

 

Lydia,

 

I miss you. God, you go away for college and everything goes to shit. So typical, isn’t it?

 

I’m sure Scotty called you already... I just.

I don’t know what to do, Lydia.

 

I mean, obviously get an apartment, find an online job, find a supernatural midwife to deliver my baby, I can do all that.

 

I will do all that.

 

But I miss him so much. We’ve been Stiles&Peter for so long, I don’t know how to be ‘just Stiles’ anymore.

 

 

-

 

 

He feels drained, and pretty damn unstable when he finishes all the emails. He knows he should write one for Peter, be the bigger person or whatever, but he can't.

It's still too fresh, his head still hurts like hell, and he can't think of his boyfriend (oh fuck, ex-boyfriend) without wanting to cry. He's never been overly emotional, but something about this whole situation just makes him want to lose his mind.

 

 

He hasn’t really been productive today, so it’s not like he deserves it, but he goes out to get take out.

He promises himself to start looking for apartments tomorrow, but for now he’s gonna eat his greasy burger with a side of salad (not a hypocrite, dad!) and a sugar free soda, and then he’ll go to bed.

Everything else can wait until tomorrow.


	3. how I broke you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I know, I said three chapters. I promise this is the last time I change the number of chapters (probably). 
> 
> So, two updates in a day! Never done that before.  
> I should be able to do another one tomorrow.  
> See, I was gonna just write the plot and have it over and done with, but you guys said you wanted Peter to suffer, so I guess your wish is my command. Enjoy :)

from: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)

to: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)  
  


Peter,

 

I've started this latter like twice every day since I left – that's like fourteen drafts of me crying about my emotions. I'm not sure if I'll send this one either – I guess if you're reading it, then I have, so.

I have so much shit to say, but also nothing at all?

I'm pretty surprised you haven't contacted me yet.

I've got two possible explanations for that--- well, no, I have three.

First one is, maybe Scott got to you already and you're dead. I'm just gonna say, if you come back again as a new person, I want you to be a decent one. A “not capable of hurting a pregnant individual” one.

The other one is more likely, is that you simply don't care. In that case, stop reading this letter and let's just burn our bridges. That's what I should be doing instead of word vomiting at you.

 

Explanation number three is that although Deaton has already proved my confession right with a mojo blood test, but Derek threatened you badly. Which would be cool, because I asked him to do that. Well, kind of.

 

I just...

 

I decided that I'm not going to let you be a part of my baby's life for now. I can't trust you with that, Peter.

That's kind of saying a lot. I trusted you so much.

I mean, that should go without saying, because I let you put your dick in me while you held me down by my throat and you don't get much more vulnerable than that.

Sorry. Off topic.

I'm going to let you write back to me. I don't know if I'm going to open your emails though. Not anytime soon, maybe not ever.

I don't want you to come and look for me. You can't just run after me with a bunch of flowers saying that you're sorry. By the way, you know what? I think if you were a flower, you'd be a Narcissus. Beautiful, but poisonous as fuck.

 

I'm sorry, I know I’m getting kind of petty over here, but I just can't get over the fact that you physically hurt me, Peter.

If it was an even fight, maybe I could, but... Peter, regardless of whatever you believed that's our child in me. Even if it wasn't, only the worst scum of the Earth would hurt a pregnant person.

 

One week doesn't change much.

Or I guess it does... but I still love you so much, even if you don't. That's why I need my space, and I'm asking you to understand that.

 

Not quite yours anymore,

Stiles

 

-

 

Although Stiles said he wouldn't read Peter's reply, he caught himself checking his account constantly.

Sue him, but... is it really so bad wanting to know the other side of the story too?

How exactly could Peter ever justify doing something like that? Stiles couldn't.

 

Nothing could excuse doing that. There's this little person in his tummy, and Stiles already loves them so much. He'd do anything for them – anything at all.

And if the best thing for them is to have Peter as far as possible – Stiles is going to deliver that.

 

He might be expecting something else, but getting an email from his friends puts a smile on his face. He's scared of what to come, but their emails make him feel a bit less isolated.

 

 

from: [hale.derek@nyu.edu](mailto:hale.derek@nyu.edu)

to: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)

 

Told Peter to leave you alone. My skype is h_derek123.

 

D

 

-

 

 

from: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)

to: [hale.derek@nyu.edu](mailto:hale.derek@nyu.edu)

 

Derek,

 

Called it. You never fucking write more than two sentences.

I'm not quite ready to skype with anybody, I need to find an apartment and get settled. I'm a bit far from home, I don't really know anybody around here, so it's a slow process.

How much broken furniture was involved in your little chat? I'd ask who won, but if you got your way, it must have been you.

I wish you put it on camera for me!

 

Was there a lot of alpha posturing?

 

Thank you man

Stiles

 

-

 

from: [iloveallisonargent@gmail.com](mailto:iloveallisonargent@gmail.com)

to: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)

 

If you need anything at all, call, write, text me, skype me or put up a bat signal and I'll get there ASAP.

Not like I know where you are, so first you'd have to tell me that, but yeah.

 

Your old man is going insane, by the way.

He grounded me yesterday – I'm twenty-one!

It was crazy, Allison and I got home later than we said we would, and he was sitting in the kitchen with mom, so suddenly he just got up, started talking about how we shouldn't be worrying our parents like that, and grounded me for a week!

I asked my mom if he is for real, and she just looked at me with that “You better listen, young man!” eyes. So yeah. I'm grounded.

 

You being gone really messes with his head, dude.

I kept telling him you're okay, and you'll be in touch, and I think he understands that too. Doesn't mean he's not missing you, though.

I am missing you too! And Allison!

And I think Derek misses you too.

He trashed Peter's apartment, he had to get his front door changed. It was great!

 

Write soon (Skype would be great too).

 

Love,

Scott

 

-

 

from: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)

to: [iloveallisonargent@gmail.com](mailto:iloveallisonargent@gmail.com)

 

Scotty,

 

Just start climbing out of the window at night, it'll remind him of the good old times, like when I was sixteen and he was convinced I was going out to meet with Derek.

I mean, I was, but not for a booty call.

Fighting monsters is so much better anyway (don't tell him I said that).

 

Cool, did he make camp at yours then?

Finally, something good happens out of this shitshow.

Also, I have an idea.

Don't be angry, okay?

I just need your opinion, man.

I'm thinking I should tell Derek where am I.

Hear me out.

 

I could really use some help, and I know! I wish it was you coming, too, but that's way too suspicious and I don't need Peter following you.

Derek can get away quietly (nobody will notice it, to be honest, it's not like the guy goes anywhere), help me buy shit loads of baby stuff, put furniture together and things like that.

 

Can you believe it? I'll be three months pregnant next week! I found this old lady, she used to be a mean emissary. She's like, two hundred (joking, she's only one hundred and fifty) years old, and she'd be willing to deliver my baby! I don't really want anyone near my tummy, so I guess if Derek says yes, I'll get him to listen to the heartbeat and take my blood back with him to get a test from Deaton.

 

I'll need you to keep an eye on my blood though, okay? That's serious business, I can't have Peter finding it somewhere and tracking me down with it.

Miss you guys like crazy.

 

Love,

Stiles

 

-

 

from: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)

to: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)

 

Dear Stiles,

 

My sincerest apologies still wouldn't cover exactly how sorry I am for what I've done.

Like you, I've started this email so many times, but I can't find the right words to express myself to the full extent.

I miss you so much, darling. Waking up without you is not something I'm used to. I wish you'd come home, but I, of course, understand your reasoning.

 

 

That's not working, is it?

 

Fuck, baby, I'm so fucking sorry. I can't believe I hurt you. I never thought I would – hell, I never thought I could.

Are you okay? I followed your scent to the hospital.

I'm pretty sure I have a story to tell.

 

First, you must understand that I love you more than anything. More than life itself. More than I ever loved him.

 

I've been looking into Sebastian in this past week, trying to find out if he had lied to me.

Evidence does seem to show that he was my mate.

But so are you.

I've never heard of somebody having two mates. Triads, yes, but never of a single individual having two mates who are not connected.

 

I don't expect you to forgive me. I know I won't.

Please tell me you're safe at least?

 

I sent some money to your Paypal.

It's doesn't even begin to express how sorry I am for everything that happened, but it does placate me a bit. I want you to be comfortable.

 

I had all these schemes to make you forgive me.

It took Derek quite a bit of effort and three broken bones to change my mind.

 

Of course I will give you space.

I'll give you everything you need, sweetheart.

 

With all my love,

Peter

 

PS: If anything, I’d be a red thorny rose.

 

-

 

from: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)

to: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)

 

So you decided to stop with the schemes and go right ahead with the manipulation instead?

I sent the money straight back to you.

 

I know I said that I need my space, but goddamnit Peter, is it really the best you can do? Fifteen thousand to my Paypal and a half-assed apology?

 

I love you. I love you.

 

I would have never hurt you.

You could murder somebody and I'd salt and burn the body.

You could say that you don't like Batman, and I'd still want to wake up next to you.

That's some serious dedication right there.

 

I don't even know what I want... I just kind of expected a bit more?

Sebastian was your soulmate. You got yourself resurrected, came back a new person, it's kind of a given you'd deserve a new mate.

 

Not to replace Sebastian, just as you're not a replacement of who you were then.

 

I just need you to try, so I can decide if I want to let you go or not. If you're not even going to put up a fight, I will.

I have to be honest, even if you do, I still may.

 

Love,

Stiles

PS: A red thorny rose, huh? What does that make me then? A daisy?

 

-

 

from: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)

to: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)

 

My Dear Stiles

 

Tricking the trickster is a bit too desperate for me, I haven't quite sunk that low yet.

I asked Derek for his therapist's number. I know it's not earth-shattering, but it's a start.

 

Stiles, my love, you have hurt me before. The whole throwing a Molotov at me and lighting me on fire should count as hurt. You hurt me, I hurt you, and around and around and around we go. Only I don't want to go around anymore.

I want you.

I'm sorry for what I've done. I have no excuse for it, only some hardly plausible explanations, and I know I can't ask you to forgive me.

 

I can't believe you're growing another person inside you.

You're going to look so gorgeous round with child – never thought you could get more beautiful, but you are just about to do that.

Obviously, any child of yours will be brilliant.

 

I don't want you to wish for anything. I want to help.

I will keep sending you the money until you accept it. It's a lot less bothersome to just let me do this.

  
I'm missing you more and more every day. I made two cups of coffee this morning instead of one – I may have cried.

It was disgusting.

 

Oh, also, I was expecting your father to come and see me, but no. Melissa did.

Terrifying woman.

 

Derek's loft is empty. I wonder if it has anything to do with you?

Fuck, Stiles, I wanted to hunt him down. Take him down, hurt him like it's hurting me and tear his throat out.

Instead, I'll be meeting with my therapist this weekend and talk about my feelings.

 

I want to become a better man. I'll never become the man you deserve, I knew that from the beginning, but I hope you know that for every plan I had for the future, all of them included you.

 

Never thought I'd be foolish enough to push you away.

Never thought I'd stop to think of you as mine.

 

I know you're not something to possess, I understand now.

 

Love you more than life itself,

Peter

 

PS: You're a full field of flowers, darling boy. 

 

-

 

As Stiles wakes up, he notices a few things. One of them, he's warm, and that's a miracle on his own because he's been freezing his ass off ever since he stepped inside this damned motel in the middle of Nebraska.

The other thing, there's another lying next to him.

 

His heartbeat skyrockets, he flails around panicky before he finds himself eye-to-eye with Mr. Eyebrows of Doom.

“Derek, hi” he says weakly. “Um, I know you're invited and whatever but that's not what I meant. Peter being a colossal dick doesn't mean that I don't lo-”

 

“I can hear their heartbeat” Derek says softly, cutting Stiles off and the information makes him so ecstatic, he can't even be bothered by that.

“Oh my god! Yes! I'm gonna be a dad!” Stiles is close to shouting with his enthusiasm. “I mean, I knew that before, but it feels so much more real now!”

Derek grins at him, showing his (okay, yes, it's adorable) bunny teeth, and it only makes Stiles' smile wider.

Yeah.

 

Scotty will have his work cut out for him, because the baby isn't even born yet, but Derek is already an freaking awesome uncle.

 


	4. how I started to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO! I'm trying out something new with this fic. If you read some of my other stuff you know I lovelovelove embedded images in a fic. So this one has a few, if you don't like it or you think it's not working out, please let know. Lots of love ♥

“Where do you want this?” Derek asks holding up (an arguably pretty ugly) floating shelf.  
They’ve been getting along really well - going back and forth between the apartment and IKEA, trying to set everything up. Derek has only been there for five days and Stiles already has a place rented out, halfway done with all the furnishings. They’re awesome together.  
  
It also might possibly show how much he’s been missing actual human contact - he’s always been more productive in a group.  
“Maybe above the bed? I could put some books on it” Stiles comments, and Derek turns around to drill the thing up straight away.  
He’s been so goddamned amazing with everything that Stiles hardly had time to miss Peter.  
  
Well, that’s a lie. There’s a bleeding, Peter-shaped hole in his chest and it doesn’t feel like it’s gonna stop hurting anytime soon.  
He accepted his money after all, but he still hasn’t replied. He’s a bit high on all the emotions he’s been experiencing - he deserves a break.  
  
Putting together a HERMES wardrobe doesn’t sound like a vacation, but it sure keeps him occupied.  
  
After a long day of assembling stuff and making faces at grumpy every time he turns his back, the only thing he wants to do is sleep.  
Instead, he finds himself stealing glances at his old, beat up Linux laptop. He prefers MAC, like most people, but throwing a bit of extra security coding makes him feel a bit more protected.  
  
He’s not gonna reply to him.  
He’s not.  
He’s just gonna see if his dad sent him a reply yet.  
  
Oh, to hell with it!  
  
-  
  
  
from: stilesstilinski@gmail.com  
to: peter.hale@info.com  
  
Peter,  
  
I set a psychotic murderer on fire. I’d do it all over again to save the people I care about. Furthermore, there’s this little person in my tummy - and I think I’d do much worse things to protect them.  
  
On the other hand, I’d never, ever hurt the man I love. That’s you. A reborn, resurrected bag of dicks.  
  
So. I didn’t send the money back.  
Hypothetically I might have your nephew here whose name is definitely not Derek, and he wanted to give me an amount I’m not even comfortable writing down - I had to make him stop. That doesn’t mean I forgot it or that it condones what you’ve done in any way.  
(Sorry not sorry)  
  
Yes, that’s Melissa for you: absolutely frightening. Women are badasses in general - look at the women in our lives. All of them are amazing and terrifying. Coincidence? I think not!  
  
I should be still shouting at you and ugly crying by my laptop, shouldn’t I?  
I’m just so tired of fighting, Peter.  
  
I’m not forgiving you.  
Still very-very off the table.  
So off the table it’s not even in the dining room. It’s all the way down in the basement.  
  
I guess I am a bit curious how your first session went. I’d like to hear about it - only if you wanna tell me, obviously.  
Not-Derek said he can hear the heartbeat of the little one! Isn’t that just freaking astounding? I’ve never been more hyped!  
  
I’m getting a bit more settled in here. The more I get done, the more I miss you. That’s kind of normal, isn’t it? That’s what happens when two people break up.  
The not normal thing is that we’re still talking.  
  
I do miss you though.  
  
Love,  
Stiles  
  
PS: A full field? Maybe I should be wearing a flower crown then.  
  
-  
  
from: peter.hale@info.com  
to: stilesstilinski@gmail.com  
  
My darling  
  
I must be honest (“Peter, being honest to yourself is the first step of your recovery. Being honest to others is the second.” Ugh), it was absolutely terrible. Still not as bad as I expected, but not good.  
  
I kept having to remind myself that the end goal isn’t to manipulate her to believe I am getting better, but to actually improve.  
Fake it till you make it won’t quite cut it in this situation.  
See? A few emails between us, and you degrade me to cliches and phrases - just like when we first started dating.  
  
I’ll rip Not-Derek’s throat out if he won’t look after you well.  
How much did he offer you? I can double it. I will double it.  
  
I’m incredibly sorry for what I did to you and our unborn child. I endangered both of you, and I cannot excuse myself for that.  
  
And you’re right. Of course you are. It’s not the same situation at all. You were fighting the monster you thought I was, sweetheart.  
  
You and me both protect fiercely what belongs to us. You’d bring empires down for our child, and I wish I could be watching by your side.  
I’m just going to have to be content reading it from the morning news.  
  
With all my love,  
Peter  
  
PS: You most definitely should, pretty boy.  
  
-  
  
from: stilesstilinski@gmail.com  
to: peter.hale@info.com  
  
I’m not telling you. If you send me any more, I’ll have to go back to BH just to cut your dick off.  
  
-  
  
from: peter.hale@info.com  
to: stilesstilinski@gmail.com  
  
I sent it.  
  
-  
  
from: stilesstilinski@gmail.com  
to: peter.hale@info.com  
  
Goddamnit Peter! I told you not to do that.

New plan. Every time you do this, I'm going to transfer half of it to a charity of my choice and send the other half back to you.

Dickbag.

Not like you deserve it, but whatever. Attachment below.  
attachment sent  
  
  
  
-  
  
from: peter.hale@info.com  
to: stilesstilinski@gmail.com  
  
You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. You never cease to take my breath away.  
I will endeavour restlessly to become the man you deserve.  
  
The man that’d bring down the moon for you,  
Peter  
  
-  
  
from: stilesstilinski@gmail.com  
to: peter.hale@info.com  
  
That’s such bullshit Peter, and you know that. I don’t want you to become someone else.  
How many times am I gonna have to say it to your stupid face?  
  
I love you.  
You’re awful, cocky and villainous and yet, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.  
I’m not sure if you treat this whole thing as a mild inconvenience in your plans, or if you actually realise that you hurt me.  
  
Fuck me, this sounds so very dramatic. Not even like a good romance movie, but like the shitty netflix remake.

Let me take it out of concept for a bit.  
You hurt the mother of your child. Your mate. Your mate, who has a belly full of your offspring and (for the first time since you got together) he’s scared of you.  
  
So very not okay. See that?  
  
I just want to be able to trust that you won’t hurt me. Because I did. And yeah, you fucked that up, but I want to be able to do it again.  
So don’t run a play where you put me on a fucking podium above everybody else and you grovel at my feet.  
  
You know I hate that.  
I just need to be able to trust you again.  
  
Really angry at you still,  
Stiles  
  
-

 

“Peter keeps sending me money” says Stiles suddenly. They are sitting on top of his dining table next to each other (okay, maybe the chairs aren't assembled yet, so what?!), Stiles eating Lucky Charms out of the box and Derek drinking a disgustingly green smoothie.

Stiles has seen him put kale in it! Urgh.

 

“So?” comes the answer from Derek. He has his brows furrowed, like he can't possibly fathom what's the problem with the situation.

“Make him stop!”

“Why? You could use the money” comments Derek lightly.

“Oh my god, he asked me why! Because!” Stiles huffs, already working himself up for an argument, even though he can only argue at Derek as the guy is never a willing participant. “Because you can't throw money at problems hoping they'll go away! I'm a fucking person! I want him to ask me how am I, and I need him to apologise every goddamn day and ask me to forgive him!”

 

“For someone who says that you don't want him to change, it sure sounds like you do” begins Derek, and Stiles knows he's not the type of guy to start long speeches without the reason, so he swallows his anger and listens. “I can't excuse what he did. I don't think you should. But you love him and he loves you, and I never thought someone could make my Uncle Peter see a therapist for his violent streak. Giving you money is his way of trying to be there for you. He's showing you respect by not breaking down your door already.”

 

Derek looks mildly uncomfortable by the end of his monologue, and when he finds himself at the end of Stiles' teary-eyed look, he starts fidgeting a bit.

“I love him so much” is the last thing Stiles says before he breaks down crying and attaches himself to Derek's left side. “Stupid werewolf baby making me an emotional mess”

 

“You've always been an emotional mess” grins Derek as he awkwardly pats Stiles' back.

 

-

 

from: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)

to: [iloveallisonargent@gmail.com](mailto:iloveallisonargent@gmail.com)

 

Hey dude,

 

Derek is leaving tonight to take my blood to Dr. D.

Can I count on you to guard dog it? ;)

HA. Guard dog! Get it?

How's your mom doing? I know this month is meant to be super busy – Lisa just left on maternity didn't she?

My dad still at yours? Have they hooked up yet?

 

GIVE ME THE JUICY DETAILS!

 

But not too juicy because ew.

Our parents, dude!

 

Lydia is bombarding me with the idea of the baby shower. In theory, if I had one, you think the pack could come? Somewhere very public a couple or more hours from my place?

Just something to think about.

 

Five months 'til the win!

Excited to be an uncle?

 

Derek has been so freaking good, man. He knows so much about these “new house” things, I'm pretty sure he could be the best handyman. Dream of all housewives!  


I hope everything is cool with you and Allison, Scotty.

 

Love you,

Stiles

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be seven pictures embedded in this chapter. Should they not work, please let me know and I'll change the links! Thank you so much for reading


	5. how the we healed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so. another update only after a few hours. I couldn't resist, I'm sorry! These are a selection of text messages between Stiles and Peter. Don't let the 0 words fool you, I wouldn't say it's short at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be 18 pieces in this chapter. If any of them are missing and/or it looks like it doesn’t make sense, let me know and I’ll fix it up. 
> 
> The last chapter will either come tonight or on Friday. I'm really hoping I can upload tonight, but I don't make any promises. Thanks for reading ♥


	6. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent two hours typing this up on my phone. I love these two dorks so much! This is the fastest I've ever finished a story, and it's all thanks to you wonderful people who commented and left kudos. Thank you again for sticking with me!  
> This is the end for now.

“I love him so fucking much, Derek” whines Stiles for the hundredth time just today.  
“So you keep telling me” hums Derek as he turns a page in his book. Stiles is almost five months along, has a gorgeous new apartment, a close friend there for him who is also his werewolf-on-call and he’s fucking miserable.  
  
“I just miss Peter so much. He sent me a selfie today and he looks so goddamn awful. He has a beard!” complains Stiles vehemently. It’s true, and while Peter may look a bit softer with his new facial hair but it doesn’t suit him one bit.  
“Isn’t that considered good? It means you’re winning the break up” says Derek with a half grin.  
“Have you been reading Cosmo again? No Derek, it’s not good! I still want to ride his d- Hey, stop walking away from me! Der!”  
  
Their days are pretty peaceful in Nebraska. Deaton said everything is A-okay with his blood work, and although he can’t just walk into a hospital and get an ultrasound done (even if he wasn’t a guy, hello, werebaby!), Derek is sure it’s going to be a girl.  
  
Something about how faster heart rate means it’s a girl - apparently it’s an old family myth with the Hales, and it’s never been proven incorrect before.  
Stiles secretly hopes to be the exception because you know, fuck authority.  
Mostly he just wants to have a healthy, strong baby in four months time. He doesn’t mind the gender of the baby - he’s not even bothered by not knowing. He does feel like he should be telling Peter about this prediction - he is a Hale after all.  
  
He probably believes all these old wives’ tales anyway - he’s ridiculous like that.  
  
from: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)  
to: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)  
  
Have you heard of this stupid myth that faster heart rate means you’re having a girl? Stupid question. Obviously you had.  
So according to Derek, I should be shopping for little pink dresses - which is stupid, even if I believed that I’d still be buying gender neutral stuff.  
  
Also... about that selfie.  
Peter. Light of my life. The moon to my stars. Literal father of my child.  
  
You’ve got to shave that monster off your face. When I said I love me a good beard burn, I was thinking along the lines of a killer stubble...  
Although if you decide to keep it I guess I’l just have to live with that.  
I went to the store yesterday and got some doggie snacks for Baxter. I was packing the stuff away in my kitchen when I realised what I’ve done. I’m an idiot. Not even like a movie heroine kind of silly, no.  
Absolutely pathetic.  
  
I miss you lots.  
  
Love you,  
Stiles  
  
-  
  
  
from: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)  
to: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)  
  
My darling  
  
I’m afraid the myth is never wrong - you are indeed having a little princess. You must be what? A little over five months along now?  
I wish I could see you getting rounder.  
  
You never complained any, but I hope pregnancy is not too hard on you.  
I remember Talia used to have the worst morning sickness - all day sickness as she called it.  
We all tried to get out of her way as much as possible because she would tackle any wolf to the ground who would dare to look at her “funnily”.  
  
Before you ask, what she called funny I’d call caring, but she hardly worried about the semantics.  
You’d think she stopped at one, but no! She had to have five kids.  
  
  
Baxter would love you so much, baby.  
I may have already shown him pictures of you and told him all about his other daddy who had to go away for a little bit.  
So evidently I am the pathetic one out of the two of us.  
  
He didn’t really care for my sorrow though, but he did earn a treat for being a good listener.  
I think both of us will get fat in a few months time - all we do is eat and work our way through your DVD collection.  
  
I can, however, promise to get rid of the beard. I thought you liked it?  
The enthusiastic “I LOVE YOU PETER” reply to it might have had something to do with that.  
As always, your wish is my command.  
  
With devotion,  
Peter  
  
-  
  
  
from: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)  
to: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)  
  
Stop sending me pictures of Baxter in the bath. I really can’t afford to love you any more.  
  
Stiles  
  
-  
  
from: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)  
to: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)

  
  
Baxter thinks you’re full of shit.  
I think you’re absolutely lovely.  
It should be a no-brainer who’s your favourite.  
  
-  
  
“Arghh” Stiles is seriously considering banging his head to the wall. He’s not forgiving Peter. He’s not!  
But the man is charming, and unarguably the love of his life.  
Peter has always been the perfect fit for him, and with the weeks quickly passing by, Stiles needs to hold on tight not to get swept up with the feeling.  
  
“Still pining after Peter?” asks Derek from over by the kitchen counter.  
“Obviously” mutters Stiles darkly. “I miss him.”  
“There’s a very simple solution to that” muses Derek.  
“No, there isn’t!” emphasises Stiles hotly. “How do I know the same thing won’t happen again?!”  
  
“The same way you know the ship you’re on won’t sink. You trust it” And wow, that’s way too wise to be coming out of Derek’s mouth.  
“When did you get so smart?” teases Stiles. He pinches Derek on his side, and the man answers with a playful growl.  
“I read” comes the short answer.  
“Romance novels don’t count. Stop walking out on me! Derek, you’re giving me a complex!”  
  
-  
  
from: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)  
to: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)  
  
Yeah, it should be and it is.  
It’s Baxter. Can’t say no to such a pretty face. He is awfully adorable. I bet you let him sleep in the bed too!  
  
My dad is running a campaign to get me to come home. He keeps tempting me with different stuff.  
He asked me that if hypothetically, he proposed to Melissa, would I come to the wedding?  
I had to send a copy of the email off to her... and guess what!  
Well, obviously first she had a huge go at him, and then she proposed to him!  
MINDBLOWN.  
Breaking expectations left and right, that’s my future stepmom!  
  
There’s no hurry, and yet, they’re getting married next month.  
Outrageous - I’m gonna look like a whale in a suit.  
Also, I guess that means I’ll need a date?  
I’m not sure if I’m emotionally ready but it can’t hurt to try!  
  
Derek wants to hook me up with an old college buddy of his. I can’t imagine Derek HAVING an old friend like that. Stranger things have happened, but still.  
We live in a crazy world!  
  
Trying to keep my options open though. I mean... if that one ex-boyfriend of mine asked me out, I might not say no. No guarantees though.  
He hurt me quite badly and while I’m very against going back to how it was, I might not be opposed to... start again?  
  
S.  
  
-  
  
from: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)  
to: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)  
  
  
  
I tried to get him to hold up a sign that says”go out with my hooman?” but he ate it.  
11/10 would stop and pet before saying yes.  
  
With fidelity,  
Peter  
/the guy that fucked up/  
  
-  
  
from: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)  
to: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)  
  
Yes. So much yes. All the yeses.  
  
Love you always,  
Stiles  
/the guy that can’t let you go/  
  
  
-  
  
  
“Baby” whispers Peter. They’re standing face to face in the car park of Mary’s Ole Diner in Beacon Hills. It was a mutual decision not to see each other before the big day.  
Well, no, it was Stiles’ call, but lately Peter has taken to vehemently support every decision he makes.  
“Fuck, you look so beautiful” Peter near sobs, and Stiles can feel his heart grew three sizes too big with affection.  
It’s not even a true statement, he knows he looks pretty bad in his too large suit. He looks a bit chubby around his middle, but he needed a bigger jacket to make him seem less obviously pregnant.  
  
“I missed you so much” confesses Stiles with his arms around Peter’s neck. “So, so much”  
“I’m so sorry I chased you away” comes the plead from the man he loves, and the words unwittingly bend something in his chest.  
  
“You didn’t bring Baxter” he complains instead of voicing his thoughts. The accusation is friendly and familiar and he doesn’t want to cry again - this seems a lot safer.  
“I asked your father if he can come. He said ‘like hell he can, he’s a dog!’. Like I don’t know that!” Stiles watches him huff and puff about not being able to bring his puppy.  
  
(Yes, he is almost as tall as Peter standing up, and no, that doesn’t prove he’s not a puppy.)  
He loves this dork so much. He’s so soft and gentle as he takes Stiles’ hand and guides him inside. Yes, he still glares at everybody that looks at Stiles for a second too long, but Stiles can’t find it in him to be bothered by that. He finds it charming, and that might just be a sign of insanity.  
  
The family diner is the same one where the Stilinskis had millions of family lunches together. It used to be Claudia’s favourite place, and Stiles feels so ecstatic that they’re honouring his mom like that.  
He doesn’t believe in Heaven or Hell, but he’s goddamn sure she’s watching them now.  
  
The ceremony is absolutely gorgeous, it’s held in the back garden of the diner which is not meant for this many people - it’s overcrowded, and Peter shields Stiles with his body so no one will bump into him.  
John and Melissa both cry happy tears and so do Stiles and Scott.  
They’re finally a real family! What they’ve known all along in their heart is also on paper now.  
Melissa Stilinski and John Stilinski kiss and then suddenly everybody is clapping, whistling and screaming in joy.  
  
Stiles is gripping Peter’s hand as he’s watching the newlyweds, but he sees Peter looking at him from the corner of his eye.  
It feels like Peter hasn’t taken his gaze off him since he got out of his car.  
  
“I love you so much” says Peter softly, with devotion. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’ll never be able to forgive myself.”  
Stiles doesn’t say it’s okay - he knows it’s not. Instead, he says;  
“I do”  
And for the second time that evening, people start clapping, camera flashes go off, and as Peter’s lips catch his, Stiles thinks ‘Yes. This is what I want to do for the rest of my life.’  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT'S FINISHED. I'm so sad it's over.  
> (two pictures in this chapter, should they not show, please tell me, the usual stuff)  
> Thank you so much for sticking with my little story - I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave me a comment on your way out. 
> 
> Love,  
> Lexiee


	7. Epilogue 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue. There's a sickeningly sweet second half of it too, which will be all text, unlike this one.

from: [stilesstilinski@gmail.com](mailto:stilesstilinski@gmail.com)

to: [peter.hale@info.com](mailto:peter.hale@info.com)

 

Hey

I wanted to thank you again for being the best date ever. I’m very impressed by the way you managed to get the photographer to catch our reunion kiss.

(I might or might not have it framed somewhere that’s definitely not beside my bed.)  
Really liked the walking me to the car bit, too! (And that kiss)  
(And the one we had after that)

 

ANYHOW.

Derek put his best grumpy face one and is making me go on a date with that old college buddy of his I told you about?  
Something about how I need to explore other options. He is also standing behind me right now making sure I am in fact writing all this down, so if Steve goes missing in the near future, we’ll know how to blame.  
So yeah, this is me full filling that promise now.

 

Back to the kiss  
I MEAN OUR DATE. Obviously.

I had a really good time. Thanks again.

I don’t think Mr Steve “No, for the thousandth time, I’m not telling you his last name, because you and my uncle will stalk him with the internet!” will be able to top that, but I promised that I’ll keep an open mind to a certain grumpy roommate of mine... so I’ll get back to you on that. 

 

With love,  
Stiles

 

-

 

from: peter.hale@info.com

to: stilesstilinski@gmail.com

 

My darling,

 

I’ve been missing you with every heartbeat ever since you left me.

 

Also, really nephew?  **With**  the internet?  
Is that really the best you can do?

 

There’s really not that many Steves that went to college with Derek - even less he interacted with, and only one of them is single.  
The Steve in question drives a yellow Prius, lives in the suburbs, and has a horrible taste in wine.  
He’s really not the one for you, baby.

 

Enjoy your date.

 

Your devoted servant,  
Peter 

 

-

 

from: stilesstilinski@gmail.com

to: peter.hale@info.com

 

Stop making me choke with laughter, it’s not good for the baby.

 

He could be an amazing guy - I’m actually sure he is!

Does he have a dog? 

I recently found out how much I like men who are good with animals.

I think I’d also like to have a cat, a guinea pig and I want a huge fish tank (maybe for an octopus? I could teach it some kickass tricks!).

 

I’m not saying I’m impressed with your stalking skills (maybe a little bit though? Does that make me a bad person?) because I don’t want to encourage you.  
  
Also, maybe tone down the jealousy a little bit?  
Respecting my decisions includes the scenario where I end up choosing another person to spend my time with, romantically or otherwise.  
That’s been a PSA.

 

Love,  
Stiles

 

-

 

from: peter.hale@info.com

to: stilesstilinski@gmail.com

 

My dearest

 

I couldn’t agree more - you deserve to make your decisions and I will respect every single one of them, as I promised.

However, isn’t this a bit useless?  
You’re in love with me, you’re hardly going to choose somebody over me.   
You’re wasting his time, and yours by agreeing to this date.

We’re about to have a baby. Just come home.

 

Love you always,

Peter

 

PS: I’ll just buy you a whole zoo.  
In California.

 

-

 

from: stilesstilinski@gmail.com

to: peter.hale@info.com

 

Stop being cute and shit when I’m about to shout at you in email.  
Without caps lock, because we aren’t in fifth grade.   
  
I really do understand what you mean, but you need to listen to me, Peter.

Are we really gonna go one step ahead and two back?

I’m having a baby.  
Me.

I thought we discussed that already?

 

And I love you, I do - you know that, I know that, everybody who has ever spent five minutes around me knows that.  
But are you what’s best for me and my child?

I see Derek’s point too, you know. I need to see someone else to make sure it is you I’m missing and not just a significant other. 

Does that make sense? I’m not trying to be a dick here.

I made sure he knows about you. (How can you think I wouldn’t?)

And guess what your stalking didn’t tell you? Steve is a were, so he knows about the pregnancy, too.  
He’s interested despite all the baggage I come with, and I might not have taken it seriously at the beginning, but I do now.

I’m going to go out with him tomorrow and I will give it a chance, but as I’m not interested in playing between two teams, so you will have my answer by the end of the week.

I’m going to be honest, it could be neither of you, though. And me choosing you wouldn’t mean I’d move straight back home.   
I need time Peter, and... I love this apartment. And the nursery. And to have Derek so close.

It’s a lot to think about.

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter... Always saying the wrong things. Stiles' pregnancy brain makes him want to snog him senseless one minute and punch him the next. (completely understandable lol)  
> There's a second half of the epilogue coming soon, that one will be without any emails, texts or pictures. Actual human interaction between these two idiots. ♥  
> I'm trying this new photo sharing method, so do let me know is it doesn't work. There should be 9 pictures in this chapter.  
> Love,  
> Lexiee


	8. Epilogue 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end wrapped up with a pretty bow on it. Thank you for reading!

“I miss him so much” whispers Stiles vehemently. He’s been sitting in front of their apartment block all morning, waiting for Peter’s flashy Range Rover to show up. The movers came earlier to set up all the furniture, and they’ve got all of Peter’s other stuff as well. Stiles managed to sneak up and take a look at the place - it’s the same size as theirs, two bedrooms with a large open kitchen and a bathroom.

Peter’s apartment has a balcony - which is seriously unfair, how come theirs doesn’t?!

 

Overall, it’s got a very nice, homey feel to it, and although it’s nowhere near as expensive as Peter would probably prefer, given the choice, Stiles could never really be comfortable in one of those places anyway.

 

Even after hours of waiting, Stiles can’t seem to stop moving, though it is getting harder and harder to move with his pregnant belly.

 

Stiles has been walking up and down on the front steps relentlessly, with Derek hovering behind him like the mother hen he is. The nagging anxious thoughts keep whispering in his head “He’ll change his mind and turn around” and “He’s not coming”, and Stiles tries his best to keep it together, but damn it, it’s hard.

 

“He’ll be here any minute” says Derek calmly, handing Stiles a mug of hot cocoa. He spent quite a bit of time trying to convince Stiles to wait inside, but he soon gave up when it became obvious that the boy isn’t going anywhere. “Sit down, drink this and I’ll call him for you.”

 

“Tell him I’m not getting up from these cold and hard steps until he gets here! Stiles junior is very unhappy with him right now” Stiles huffs, but he reaches down to pet his bump lovingly. Their little one has been active recently, kicking and turning around a lot. Derek enjoys growling at them playfully, which always results in a strong kick - he must admit, it is very endearing, although Stiles wishes it wasn’t his kidney the baby kicks almost every time.

 

Derek seems to be arguing with Peter over the phone. It sounds like the man had to stop for something and Derek thinks he’s being ridiculous and he just needs to hurry the F-word up (Derek probably just doesn’t want to listen to Stiles’ whines anymore, which is fair enough).

Stiles is pretty sure he’ll either start crying or laughing hysterically when Peter finally shows his face - he’s been super emotional lately, and these reactions just creep up on him without a warning.

 

“He’s coming” says Derek then, and Stiles hops up (meaning, slowly stands up with Derek’s help) to look, but he can’t see the man’s car yet.

Derek has been probably listening for the familiar rumble of that ridiculously expensive engine for a while now.

It’s so considerate that Stiles starts to tear up a little bit already - he’s never had so many feelings bubbling inside of him, it’s insane.

 

When Peter pulls up (finally), he runs to the car, opens the passenger door and climbs in so he can attach himself to Peter.

He’s basically hanging from the man’s neck, and they’re both shaking under the other’s touch. Stiles has one of his knees on the driver’s hand rest, the other on the passenger seat and his arms around Peter’s neck. He’s taller than Peter, but this position has him looming over the man, although he’s sure he’s not very intimidating with his huge belly between them.

Peter seems to be torn in cupping Stiles’ face or his belly with his hands, and to be honest, the whole ordeal would seem a lot funnier if Peter didn’t have such a painful expression on his face.

 

Stiles decides to put him out of his misery by pressing himself to the man - this way Peter can feel the swell of his stomach and hold Stiles’ face tenderly.

 

“Thank you so much for coming” says Stiles with devotion. He loves this idiot so much, the father of his child - his heart still does a little backflip at that every goddamn time - and he now can’t imagine why he ever thought staying away from him would be beneficial.

 

“Thank you for having me here, sweetheart. I know it’s so much more than what I deserve” comes the hoarse reply from Peter, and Stiles just holds him tighter in answer.

He loves Peter.

Damn it, he loves him more than anything.

 

He lets Peter go, both of them reluctant in their movements, but all Stiles wants is to kiss the man in front of him. His heartbeat picks up, his breath hitches in his throat as he stares at Peter - not long ago kissing him was as easy as breathing.

Now, however, his hands are sweaty, his heart is beating wildly against his ribcage and as he wets his lips he watches Peter’s eyes zero in on him. He looks more of a beast than a man, and it only briefly registers for Stiles that this look didn’t change in the slightest.

Peter always seemed to look at him this way, like Stiles has all of his attention - maybe he does; maybe he always has.

 

It would be so easy to let go and fall into Peter in all ways, Peter is strong, he wouldn’t let Stiles fall - only he did, and that is the whole reason why they had their time apart.

Before Stiles can voice his thoughts, his concerns, a loud bark breaks the gentle atmosphere of the car.

“Baxter!” cries Stiles happily. “Oh my gosh, I wanted to meet you so much”

 

The dog sniffs at him, and then starts wagging his tail in earnest.

Baxter is sitting on the backseat of the car, with an incredibly soft-looking blanket and some toys and (surprise-surprise) a box of white lilies. The flowers look fresh, and they smell even better as Stiles climbs to the back between the two front seats - he’s never been happier that Peter’s car is so freaking huge.

 

He’s pregnant, not invalid, but climbing out of such a tall car seems like a harder task then dragging himself to the backseat.

 

He has a hundred pounds of fluffball all over him, and even Peter’s “Careful, Baxter!” can’t possibly ruin his mood. Who doesn’t like an overexcited puppy?

“Is this why it took you so long to get here?” he demands then as he looks at the flowers from closer. They do smell amazing, baby thinks so too, if this last kick was anything to go by.

Peter shrugs, but he does seem a bit sheepish.

 

“They didn’t have them in the first few shops” he says.

Stiles smiles warmly at him. It’s all going to be fine.

Peter loves him. Everything else will be alright.

He’s sure of it.

 

-

 

 

It doesn’t take them long to find their new balance. Stiles still stays with Derek, but the three of them usually has dinner together, the Hales taking turns with the cooking.

Stiles wouldn’t admit it, but he favours it when it’s Derek’s turn to prepare the food, only because Peter and Baxter are already in their apartment, and the three of them cuddle up on the big sofa in the living room.

 

They put a movie on, and Peter feeds Stiles pieces of fruit and veggies he brings from his own apartment in a small container.

Stiles would prefer popcorn or oreos, given the choice, or maybe both combined, but Peter just gives him a blank look and keeps on feeding him honey baked pumpkin pieces.

In all honesty, it tastes better than it has a right to, ergo nobody can blame him for catching Peter’s wrist so he can lick the honey off his fingers - it’s simply that good.

 

“Stiles” growls Peter warningly. Stiles has Peter’s middle finger between his lips, but upon hearing his name he just sucks it deeper into his mouth.

He gives it wet licks as he looks at Peter, and as soon as he feels the man withdrawing his digit, he gives it a little parting bite as goodbye.

He feels giddy, like he hasn’t since he first started dating Peter, only this time it’s Derek they’re hiding their love bites from, and not his dad.

 

They exchange deep, bone melting kisses behind Derek’s back, and while they both know he’s aware they’re doing it, it doesn’t take away the thrill of it.

They haven’t done more than kissing each other (strictly from the waist up) and groping a little, but Stiles is perfectly content where they are.

He loves Peter, and Peter loves him back.

They have Derek, who seems to smile more and more these days, and talks to them without much prompting, which is a miracle on its own.

 

There’s their baby growing in Stiles and he can’t wait to meet them finally. Both men puts their hand on his bump every chance they can get - he can’t really blame them, it must be amazing hearing the little one’s heartbeat constantly.

Their family is growing, and Stiles feels happier every passing day.

 

Then there’s of course Baxter, who is a little bit dumb, but so fiercely loyal and loving. He keeps resting his head on Stiles’ tummy, giving it a lick every now and then.

 

Sometimes Stiles pretends to fall asleep while Peter is in the apartment, so Peter has to leave Baxter there because Stiles is wrapped around that fluffy thing like an octopus.

It’s amazing.

 

 

Of course, being so damn ecstatic had to end somewhere - everything has been going so well, so of course something had to go wrong.

He should have known.

 

He’s making his way towards the kitchen when he hears Derek’s voice. It’s been two weeks since Peter moved in into the apartment below, and everything’s been going great.

Stiles is hungry, again, this will be his second lunch, and he’s hoping he can convince Peter to give him some white crusty bread this time. All they’ve been allowing him has been fresh wholewheat soda bread and sure, it’s super healthy, but that’s not what he needs right now.

 

“Stiles is going to kill you when he finds out” whispers Derek. He stands close to Peter, their chests almost touching.

Derek looks menacing, while Peter has his unbothered expression on.

They both look a minute away from snapping, and Stiles doesn’t need any broken furniture - he’s sure as hell not going back to IKEA to replace anything they might break.

 

“What happening here?” asks Stiles as lightly as he can. He sincerely hopes Derek is over exaggerating whatever it is Peter has done this time.

 

Both men turns to him, Derek looks guilty, while Peter seems to be caught off guard.

It’s frankly ridiculous, he’s never been able to sneak up on werewolves when it was just him, but now suddenly there’s two hearts beating wherever he goes and they can’t notice him coming?

 

Failwolves, seriously.

 

“Stiles, sweetheart...” starts Peter carefully. “Your landlord sold this property”

Stiles feels the air leave his lungs at that. He really should have known there was a scheme at play.

He’s normally so efficient at figuring out Peter’s plans before the man can act on them!

His focus had shifted over the past months though, and he forgot. He goddamned forgot!

 

Derek’s earlier comment makes it clear that Peter had a hand in this. But what does he gain by forcing them out of their new home?

 

Of course. Peter, who bought an identical apartment in the same building. Peter, who only has two bedrooms, so him and Stiles would be forced to share.

Peter, taking away Stiles decision and-

 

“It’s not what you think” Peter hurries to say, seeing the storm brewing in Stiles’ eyes. “Everything can stay the way it is now. You just swapped landlords. I hated that somebody had a say over your home”

“But somebody still does!” says Stiles vehemently. “And that somebody is you!”

 

“But as soon as we sign this apartment over to your name, it will be you!”

“What” says Stiles dumbly. It doesn’t even come out as a question. From the corner of his eye he sees Derek exit the kitchen, taking Baxter with him.

He’s glad for the privacy, because he feels like he might start crying and that never stops being weird around Derek.

 

“I want to be here with you on the long run, Stiles. Here in Nebraska, back in California or even in your mother’s Polish hometown. I don’t care where as long as I am with you” Peter seems pained at his own confession, and that alone calms Stiles down somewhat.

“If you want me to stay in a separate apartment for years to come, I can do that, but I’m hoping that eventually we could open it into one, making a pack house for our family. You, me, our cubs, Derek, and Baxter.”

 

“Who said I want more cubs with you?” asks Stiles slowly, because he has a talent for saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

 

Peter must be used to that though, because what he says is “You did, when you found those condoms in my wallet and said that I can’t knock you up any more than I already have, and even if I could, you wouldn’t be exactly sad.”

 

“I did say that, didn’t I?” And with that, Stiles smiles at him carefully as Peter wraps his arms around him.

 

They’re going to be alright. The four of them together, with everyone that may come along the way.

It’s pack.

 

It’s their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this on my phone (broke my laptop like the idiot I am), so I apologise for any mistakes.   
> I hope you liked it! Please leave me a comment if you did.   
> I know some of you said you wish this was longer, so please prompt me if you want to read more from me, give me a minimum word count if you want!   
> I’d be forever grateful if you checked out some of my other Steter works, none of them are very long, but that’s something I am hoping to change.   
> Thank you again for reading my work, you guys are the absolute best!

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mild Violence on a pregnant partner. Peter shoves Stiles to the ground, who hurts his head.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> If you enjoy my works, please consider checking out my [Poetry](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Her-I-Trust-Veronika-Yassine/dp/1092661174) :)


End file.
